Ukaji et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,263 is directed to a process for reacting fluoride with graphite fibers. The carbon material may be either in amorphous or crystalline form, and the reaction is carried out at 250.degree.-600.degree. C.
Kome et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,920 is directed to a process for fluorination of carbon by contact with fluorine gas. The carbon powder is in either amorphous or crystalline form and it is reacted at temperatures as low as 250.degree. C.
Tiedmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,786 describes a fluorinated carbon composition which has significantly increased specific resistance. The material is utilized in electrical resistors.
Aramaki et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,086 is concerned with a method and apparatus for the preparation of graphite fluoride by contact reaction between carbon and fluoride gas. The carbon is either amorphous or crystal and the reaction may take place as low as 200.degree. C.
Vogel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,649 is concerned with a process for producing graphite fibers with high electrical conductivity. The summary of the invention points that the fiber is a composition of graphite, Bronsted acid including hydrogen fluoride or hydrogen bromide, and a metal fluoride. Graphites can be used which have a low degree of crystallinity.